familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Palmer (1800-1875)
}} Many family history pages (including this one) claim Richard Palmer was born in Plumstead, the son of Richard Palmer and Rebecca/Esther Norton, but supporting evidence is needed. The Richard who was born in Plumstead enlisted with the navy in August 1819. While his enlistment record does match Richard's convict description, save for his height, the convict Richard was arrested in March 1820 while his wife was pregnant and no mention of his recent enlistment or occupation is mentioned in any of the court papers. Of course, these two Richard might be the same person - Richard's death certificate does state he was a mariner born in Kent where Plumstead is and he did call one of his daughters Rebecca - but further research is needed. What is known is Richard Palmer was a convict who was sentenced to 7 years in the Essex Assizes. He was transported to the Colony of New South Wales at about the age of 20 years aboard the Prince Of Orange on 2 October 1820, arriving in Sydney on about 2 June 1821. In February 1823 at about the age of 22 years, as a serving convict, he applied for the Governor's permission to marry 31 year old Sarah Atkins, an emancipist (a convict who had served her time). On 10 July 1811 Sarah, at the age of 19, had been convicted in the "Old Bailey" to 7 years transportation for picking the pocket, together with accomplices, of George Hardy on 2 July 1811. She was held in the gaol in London until on 9 May 1812 she was transported aboard the Minstrel to the Colony of New South Wales arriving in Sydney on about 9 Jan 1813. Her full 7 year sentence had been served on 10 July 1818, but she did not receive her Certificate of Freedom until 8 September 1821 over 3 years later. Unfortunately due to the state of record-keeping in the Colony at the time this was a common occurrence that was often complained about by convicts that had finished serving their sentences. The next record in the Colonial Secretary's papers about Richard Palmer is that he assigned out as a labourer. Two assignment papers exist, one dated 29 August 1823, and the other dated 19 December 1823. Then due to improper conduct in the performance of his duties for which he received fines and punishment it was decided on 8 October 1824 to sent him to Port Macquarie, and he was transported to the secondary punishment penal settlement of Port Macquarie aboard the Amity on 16 October 1824. Port Macquarie had been established as the destination for convicts that had committed secondary crimes in New South Wales in 1821, a place to send intractible criminals. It had isolation, thick bush that made escape difficult and also provided hard labour in timber-getting, tough terrain and local aboriginals that were keen to return escaping prisoners in return for tobacco and blankets. The first commandment of Port Macquarie, Francis Allman, under whom Richard Palmer served, was fond of flogging. Convicts had limited liberties, and the place became regarded among the convicts who served there as a "living hell". It is not known when Richard Palmer returned from Port Mcaquarie, but the newspapers of the day record that he received his ''Certificate of Freedom ''in August 1827 at about the age of 27. His sentence had been served, and as an emancipist he was now free to begin a new life for himself. In 1833 at about the age of 33 years he married 16 year old Frances Gutsell, who had been born in the Colony the daughter of convicts. His first wife Sarah Atkins had died in 1829. Richard & Francis were married until his death 41 years later, and Frances was still presenting him with newborn children into his old age. Richard Palmers life was successful in that he became a licensed victualler and an omnibus proprietor (owner of a horse-drawn vehicle for public transport). It was not uneventful, however, and he was often before the courts. He was before the Insolvency Courts on more than one occasion. He also received a number of fines for various offences. He was fined at various times for allowing goats, a cow, and pigs to stray. In 1853 he warned for trespass. In 1857 he was convicted and fined for perjury; in 1858 of loitering; in 1864 for taking grass from the sand hills; in 1867 for "careless driving" (of a horse), in 1868 for "furious driving" (of a horse); in 1870 for "suffering his" (horse-drawn) "vehicle to loiter" on the road; and in 1872 for "cruely ill-treating a horse by driving it with sore shoulders". __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Convicts transported to New South Wales